Challenge
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Rory just got a new job and guess who she sees Bible boy. What will she do now? And will she fall for who he has become? Will Tristan learn what is to be in love with his Mary?
1. Chapter 1

Challenge

Ch. 1 My New Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Food Network.**_

Author's Note: This is my newest Gilmore Girls story. This story is about five years after the show. If you have any questions please ask. Oh and in this story Lorelei and Chris never divorced. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. I will try to update this story as much as I can but, my other story Liz's kids is my main focus right now. Thank you to everyone again.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I have my first assignment at my new job today. I am working for Food Network Magazine. I am both nervous and excited. I moved to New York a few months ago.

I had been working for travel digest. I had gotten to travel all over the world. Though I have to say I need a place to call home. Now New York is home.

Mom and Dad are both doing well. Along with Gigi they have given us a little brother. Dylan just turned three. He's so cute.

Mom and I are still best friends and close as ever. Mom, Gigi, and I have girl's day at least once a month. And once or twice a month we have family dinners. Grandpa and Grandma are traveling a lot now but when they are in town we all get together.

The strangest change in Stars Hallow is Luke. After Mom and Luke broke up it seemed that Luke would be alone forever. Then Jackson cheated on Sookie and Luke rode to the rescue.

Sookie had just had her and Jackson's third child Jenny when she came home and caught him in bed with Crazy Carrie. She was shattered. Luke started helping Sookie out at the Inn and then with the kids.

Mom was the first to notice there was more between Luke and Sookie. Strangely enough Mom enlisted Dad's help in playing match maker for them. They've been together two years.

Lane and Zack have added a daughter to their family. Kim is so beautiful. Kwan and Steven are both smart big boys who love rock music. Lane and Zack still have their band and they also run a music store.

Doyle and Paris recently got married. As you can imagine Paris was a bridezilla. Poor Lane was her other bridesmaid. Being her Maid of Honor made me ready for anything and everything.

As for my exes yes I have been in contact with all three. Dean is married again and now has two kids. He and his family live in Chicago. Jess actually lives two buildings over from me with his girlfriend Chrissie. We are all good friends.

Logan got married six months ago. I was in Stars Hallow so I went to the wedding. It was good to see everyone even Logan. And though I do miss him and I did love him I made the right decision to move on.

I live in a shoe box. That's what my family and friends call it. It's a small studio apartment. Both my Grandparents and my Dad have tried to get me to move.

Now back to my new job. I have to admit a being a reporter wasn't easy. My previous job was extremely busy. I was practically in a different city every night.

Now I am making a career with the Food Network. I'm not a chef or even near it. Most of my life my food was carry-out or pop tarts. My first assignment is the Food Network Challenge. It's a show where four pastry chefs make specialty cakes.

The prize for making the best cake is 10,000 dollars. I will be interviewing the host, judges, and contestants. My new boss said that I could do a feature piece if I found a story. I was determined to find a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge

Ch. 2 Welcome

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. The next chapter is a pretty good one.

Thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

The producer met with me first. He gave me a lot of the information I needed. I was covering the All-American Cake Challenge. There also had to be an extreme element. The producer said I would be meeting the Host and Judges of the show first.

"Hello I'm Claire Robinson." A dark haired woman said as the producer left us to talk.

"I'm Rory Gilmore-Hayden." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rory." Claire said.

"You too." I responded.

We chatted for a little bit. Claire was really funny. She welcomed me to the food network family. She also laughed when I confessed I wasn't much into food except to eat it.

I meet Keegan Gerhard next. He was the previous host and now was a judge. He was nice too. He gave me a full background on the show.

After that I met Kerry Vincent. She was a judge too. I was honestly a little scared of her. I wrote a few more notes and then Claire took me to meet two of the contestants.

The first one was Collette Peter. She is a world known medal winning pastry chef. She was really funny. And she said that I would quickly learn the challenge was full of surprises.

I met Jacob Loners next. It was another challenger. He had a couple of wins as well. I thought he was nice too even when he hit on me. I hadn't found a feature piece though. I was about to greet the other two contestants when my phone rang. I quickly stepped out to answer it.

"Hi Mom." I said without even needing to look at my caller id.

"Hello there fruit of my loins. How's your first day going?" Mom asked.

"Yuck Mom don't call me that. And pretty good though the day has really just started." I answered.

"Oh sorry for calling so soon Hon I just wanted to check in." Mom apologized I knew she was as excited as I was about my first day.

"It's okay I can talk for a second." I said hoping to make her feel better.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"Yeah so how are Gigi and Dylan doing?" I asked.

"Gigi likes a boy that reminds me of your Dad and Dylan broke my I-Pod." Mom said with a laugh.

"Sounds like we need to catch up." I said.

"Yes we should little missy." Mom said as I saw him.

"Oh my…" I said shocked.

"Are you okay Ror?" Mom asked.

"One of the pastry chefs looks like Tristan Dugray." I answered.

"Bible boy?" Mom questioned.

"Yes weird huh?" I questioned back.

"Well Mommy needs to get back to work and you need to go meet the hottie chef." Mom said laughing.

"Bye Mom I'll call you later." I said.

I hurried back inside. I didn't see the Tristan clone anywhere. Had I imagined him? Claire took me to meet one of the other contestants.

Her name was Annie Chow. She was a scientist along with being a baker. She was young though barely 19. She had only been baking for two years. This was her first competition.

I looked up and there he was. He truly looked like he could be an older Tristan. His hair was shorter and he was scruffy. He couldn't really be Tristan could he? That's crazy what would he be doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

Challenge

Ch. 3 Is that her?

Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who is reading, alerts, and reviewing. This should answer questions you may have. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

I was gearing up. This was my first time at challenge. And it could be my only chance. It was also my first time on food network. I wanted to make a splash. I was nervous but, knew I had what it took to win.

Then I saw Collette Peter. She has more than a few wins. And Jacob Loners who had a couple of wins of his own. I felt a little shaky. The producer came over and said there would be a writer from the Food Network Magazine interviewing me for a piece she was doing

I could see a brown haired woman talking to Claire Robinson. She looked really cute. She was slim. Then she disappeared. Where did she go?

Then I saw her again. Was it really her? Could she truly be my Mary? I remembered she was on the paper in high school and I remembered she wanted to be a reporter.

She was starring at me and then she disappeared again. My friend and assistant Cameron came over. He was talking but, I had no idea what he said.

"Man what's up with you?" Cameron asked as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"The reporter looks like someone I knew from Chilton." I admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Cameron questioned as I nodded.

Cameron and I met in military school. We quickly bonded over being rich and hating our Daddy's. We've been friend ever since. When I needed an assistant for this he was the natural person. He also didn't mind helping me out.

"It's her. It has to be." I said feeling tense as I saw her again.

"Huh?" Cameron asked confused.

"The reporter she has to be the girl I went to Chilton with." I answered as Rory headed towards us.

"Looks like she's heading our way." Cameron said.

"Yeah it does." I said trying to not freak out. All those familiar knots from her were back.

"Dang she's pretty." Cameron whispered.

"And you're married." I whispered back trying to not get angry at him.

What would I say? I hadn't seen her in 10 years. I had heard things. I honestly wasn't sure exactly how much was true. Guess I would find out and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge

Ch. 4 Mary?

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and reading. This is a short chapter. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

"Is it really you?" She asked quietly.

"Hello Mary." I said happily.

"Whoa man that's Mary?" Cameron questioned in shock.

"How many times do I have to remind you my name is Rory not Mary?" Rory said in a teasing voice.

"Cameron Green this is Rory Gilmore." I said.

"Actually it's Rory Gilmore-Hayden." Rory said shaking his hand.

"Hayden? Are you married?" I asked in shock I was told she wasn't.

"No that's my Dad's last name." Rory answered as I sighed in relief.

"Can we talk later?" Rory asked pratically reading my mind as the Prodcer said we were about to begin.

"I'd really like that Mar." I answered.

"Nice meeting you Cameron." Rory said.

"You too Rory." Cameron responded.

"So that's your Mary." Cameron said as Rory walked away.

"Yeah that's her." I answered.

"No wonder you were in love with her." Cameron said starring as Rory took a seat smiling.

"I wasn't in love with her." I disputed.

"No you were obsessed." Cameron said laughing.

"She looks so good." I said starring at her even more.

"I guessing you didn't stay in contact." Cameron said.

"You know I didn't." I said annoyed.

"You should have." Cameron commented back.

I just nodded at him. I turned to finish getting ready. When I first left Hartford I just wanted to forget everything and everyone. Even though I had talked about her often I never reached out.

I felt like I just needed to put everything behind me. I knew I would never make it home. I had written her a letter but never had the guts to send it to her. Many times I wished I had been able to go back.

Why had I been such a jerk to her? Why didn't I ever just tell her I liked her? Why couldn't I just ask her out?

Now fate has brought us back together. This was my chance to reconnect. If even for a short time. We had ten years to catch up on. I couldn't help smiling as Rory smiled back at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge

Ch. 5 Baking Time

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy. I am enjoying writing this.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I was amazed Tristan was here. And he's a baker. I still had a lot of questions. I had no idea where he lived now. Where has he been? Was he married? He was truly my lost opportunity.

As I watched him I realized he was good. He really knew what to do as a pastry chef. He didn't look nervous. They only had eight hours but, he didn't hurry. I could tell he had changed. There were still parts of the boys I once knew though.

He had started the structure with a bunch of stacked cakes. Then he started carving. It was so amazing already. The cake had to be three feet and it had to feature an extreme element. I tried to watch the other pastry chefs too. It was hard to take my eyes off Tristan.

"What do you think so far?" The Producer asked me.

"This is truly incredible." I answered in awe.

"Did you get to meet everyone?" He asked.

"Yes I did." I answered simply still watching Tristan.

"Was everyone on their best behavior?" He asked like a teacher.

"Oh yes everyone has been really wonderful." I answered.

"Even Kerry?" He asked.

"Yes even Kerry." I answered trying not to laugh.

"I do have a question though and I was wondering if you could help me." I said.

"Anything I can do to help Hayden." He said.

"You can call me Rory and I was wondering what you could tell me about Tristan Dugray. I asked trying to still calm.

"I honestly don't know that much. He's a first timer." He said.

"Oh okay." I said disappointed.

"I do know he lives in Texas. He has a baker there." He responded.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

The competition was about mid way through. I started thinking about a feature article. I went ahead and started organizing notes. I knew I could easily write this story. The Yale daily news had prepared me well for this. I didn't feel the pressure as I once had. I not only had my piece of the challenge but, I had a feature piece idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Challenge

Ch. 6 The story

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Chapter 7 is called Wins. Thank you again and please enjoy. Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

"Andrew it's Rory I think I found a story." I said excited.

"Already, well that's wonderful. Pitch me your idea my sweet." Andrew my boss said.

"One of the contestants went to high school with me. I haven't seen him in over ten years." I explained.

"You could call it Now and Then." Andrew suggested.

"That's a great idea." I said.

"After you finish both stories call me. We'll make a time to go over them both." Andrew said quickly getting off the phone.

I hurried back inside. The time was about up. The cakes were all almost finished. Tristan looked very confident. He saw mw starring at him and winked at me.

"Tristan Dugrey." Claire announced.

"This is my All American cake. As you can tell it's a replica of the Statue of Liberty." Tristan said.

"And what is your extreme element?" Keegan asked.

"The statue spins around and shoots out fire." Tristan said showing them.

"You did very well for a first timer." Keegan complimented.

"Thank you." Tristan replied.

"I do have to say it is quite good. Though the coloring is slightly off." Kerry said as Tristan frowned a little.

"And you had the best assistant over all." The Governor of New York said who was the guest judge.

"Yes Cameron was an amazing help." Tristan said as he smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Tristan." Claire said.

"We will need a few moments." Keegan said to the contestants.

"What do you think?" I heard Keegan ask the other judges.

"You know what I think." Kerry said.

They kept talking quietly. I smiled at Tristan. No matter what happened Tristan did a great job. His cake was beautiful. And his extreme element was better than everyone else's. I saw Collette was frowning. Her cake was great too but, her extreme element hadn't worked. Jacob had a cool extreme element but, his cake was rather plain. Poor Annie's cake fell before judgment. I figured Tristan had to win.


	7. Chapter 7

Challenge

Ch. 7 Wins

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy. This is another short chapter.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

I was anxious to see who would win. I knew this was my best cake. I was a first timer though. And Kerry had thought the coloring was off too. I tried to not get my hopes up too high. I didn't know if it would be good enough.

I always have loved to win. Most people do like to win though. Rory being here makes me want to win even more though. I can't wait to get to talk to Rory. I saw the Producer waving me over.

He announced it was time for the winner. I saw Rory smiling brightly at me. The judges all looked happy with their decision. Claire moved over to us. It was time.

"In fourth place is Annie Chow. And in third place is Jacob Loners." Claire announced.

She paused making me very nervous. Second was still really good. I was sure I would be back again in the future. Collette whispered that I did well I just nodded.

"And in second is Collette Peters that makes Tristan Dugrey our winner." Claire said as I went into shock.

Cameron ran over to me. He gave me a manly hug. Rory was cheering. Then Keegan and Kerry presented me with the $10,000 dollar check. After pictures I ran over to Rory.

"So Mary I won. Can we go catch up now?" Tristan asked.

"Actually I talked to my boss and I want to do a feature article on you." She said shyly.

"Sure Mary let's go to my room." I suggested.

"No funny business allowed." Rory said sternly making me laugh.

"I promise Mar I would never do that. Let me go tell Cameron we're leaving." I said quickly taking off to find him.

"Cam I'm leaving with Mary I mean Rory." I said laughing a little.

"I'm heading out too. I need to get home to the wifey." Cameron said.

"Okay I'll see you before I leave for sure." I said.

"Okay good luck with Rory. She seems really great." Cameron said.

"Thanks man." I responded before running back to Rory.

"I called us a cab." Rory said as I returned.

"Oh you don't have your car here?" I asked confused.

"I live in New York I don't really need a car much." She said laughing.

"That's true." I said.

The cab ride was pretty quite. We kept sneaking peeks at each other. She kept blushing. I still couldn't believe she was actually here. She was giving me almost the same look.

"Since you get to interview me do I get to ask some questions too?" I asked hoping she would let me.

"I guess that's only fair but, no sex questions." Rory answered as we both laughed.

We arrived and headed to my room. I had a huge suite. I almost hadn't got a room. Cameron lives here so I could've stayed with him. The only issue is he has a wife and three babies a two year old girl and one year old twins a boy and a girl. And honestly I needed and still loved sleep. So I didn't now I was really glad.


	8. Chapter 8

Challenge

Ch. 8 Now &Then

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and for reading. The next chapter is called All about Mary. Hope you enjoy and thanks again.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I felt so happy. I wasn't sure why exactly I was so happy. Was it seeing Tristan again? Or could it be Tristan winning? Could it be finally being alone with him?

"Would you like something to drink?" Tristan asked politely.

"We should have champagne and celebrate." I answered smiling.

"Sounds good I'll order it." Tristan responded.

"Tristan nothing fancy." I yelled.

"Mary I just won ten thousand dollars I can afford a hundred dollar bottle." Tristan yelled back.

"Fine then I want the best." I yelled as I heard him laugh.

I tried to organize my thoughts. I wrote down some of the questions I wanted to ask. He came back into the room. He sat and watched me quietly while I finished up.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a little laugh.

"That depends on your questions." Tristan answered.

"Nothing too hard." I promised.

"Ha Ha! Now what do you want to know?" He asked as room service interrupted us.

Tristan brought a tray that had champagne and fruit on it. He smiled and poured us both a glass. I started eating some on the fruit. I noticed Tristan was watching me eat. I just laughed at his obvious stare.

"You promise these questions will be painless right?" Tristan asked.

"Yes we'll start with some easy ones." I said.

"Shoot Mar." Tristan said.

"Where do you currently live?" I asked.

"I live in Azel, Texas not far from Fort Worth. It's an hour from Dallas." He answered.

"And you own your own Bakery right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I do it's called Military Cakes." He said.

"Why did you name it that?" I asked actually interested.

"Two reasons actually. The first is I decided in Military school that I wanted to be a pastry chef. And the second reason is that a lot of my friends have gone into the military." He explained.

"What lead to you baking?" I asked curiously.

"I got into some more trouble about two weeks after I arrived in Military school. As my punishment I had to work in the mess hall. I met Raphael who is an amazing chef." Tristan explained.

"Do you like to cook savory foods also?" I asked.

"Oh yeah and Indian is my favorite to make." He answered.

"Why did you pick pastry chef instead of a regular chef?" I asked.

"My friend Cameron was the reason. We were helping Raphael one night he said we could stay late. As long as we cleaned up our mess. Cameron wanted something sweet. I had watched Raphael make cupcakes. The next thing I knew we had made a tower of cupcakes." He answered.

"Then what happened?" I asked getting lost in his story.

"I made a bunch for the guys. They loved them. I got an acceptance letter to the Culinary School of America. Cameron and Raphael had applied for me." Tristan answered.

"What did your family think?" I asked knowing how harsh society families can be.

"My parents were very upset. Most of my other family and so-called friend were too. The only support I had was my Grandparents. After that my parents pretty much disowned me. Things got even worse when my Grandfather offered to buy me a building in Hartford. My Father went crazy. I turned down my Grandfather's offer and moved to Texas. Raphael was living there and helped me open my baker." Tristan explained.

"I heard you're single." I said changing the subject and trying not to blush.

"Yes I am. I had a girlfriend for two years. She didn't approve of my career. She thought I should run home and join my Father's business." Tristan explained frowning.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Three years ago and I haven't dated much since." He answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Most women believe I'm not available and I stay busy working." He answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I said.

"You didn't so is it my turn to ask you questions?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Challenge

Ch. 9 All About Mary

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and for reading. I listened to What Hurts the Most for some inspiration for this chapter. As of right now I am planning 30 chapters for this story. Chapter 10 is called Date. Thank you again for all the support and please enjoy.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

"Is it my turn now?" I asked she had emotionally drained me honestly though I would've told her anything if she asked.

"Sure although I do reserve the right to not answer anything I don't want to." She said smiling.

"You obviously graduated from Chilton. And gossip says that you went to Yale. That wasn't your plan was it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I planned to go to Harvard but, plans and dreams change." She said smiling brightly.

"And you aren't a Mary anymore?" I asked.

"No I'm not." She mumbled blushing.

"Please tell me it wasn't Farm Boy?" I begged.

"I can't because it was Dean." She answered looking upset.

"What's wrong Mar?" I asked.

"Just bad memories." She answered still looking like she could cry.

"Did he hurt you Rory?" I asked very serious.

"No not physically. We ended up hurting each other." She answered obviously embarrassed.

"What happened?" I asked truly curious.

"Dean and I ended up breaking up again after you left. I had fallen for Jess. Then Jess left me. I spent a long time feeling unwanted. The next thing I knew I had lost my virginity to a married man." She explained as her eyes watered.

"Oh Mary I'm sorry." I said moving to hug her I felt so bad I had even asked.

I decided to give her a minute. I would have never guessed that would've happened. I knew Dean wasn't a good guy though. Why would he do that to her?

"Okay now I want to know about you and Huntz." I said changing the subject.

"You know Logan?" She asked shocked.

"Yes now tell me the story because I thought you didn't like guys like that." I said laughing a little at the similarities between us.

"Honestly I hated him at first. He was a pompous rich jerk that though he was god's gift to women well everyone actually." She said making me laugh.

"So he was a college version of me?" I asked laughing harder.

"No I mean well kind of." She answered blushing.

"How did he get it to go from hate to love?" I asked thinking he must have had to be a miracle worker.

"He helped me with an article I was writing. We sort of became friends. Then he was there for me when Dean broke up with me yet again." She explained.

"Then what happened?" I asked knowing it must be good because she was blushing yet again.

"We became friends with benefits. It wasn't enough for me and he decided that he could be a boyfriend. We had some ups and downs I honestly did love him." She answered.

"What happened when he proposed at your Graduation party?" I asked.

"Wow who is your source?" She asked curiously.

"My Grandmother is we have always talked once a week since I left for North Carolina." I answered knowing she would know who my Grandmother was.

"Oh yes I remember her well." Rory said.

"You've talked?" I asked wondering why my Grandmother never said anything about that.

"Yes I worked for the DAR." She answered confusing me.

"When was that?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter that's just say you aren't the only one with a criminal record." She answered.

"Why didn't you marry Huntz?" I asked.

"It wasn't right. We were going in different directions. He's happy now and I am happy for him." She answered smiling.

"Always such a nice girl." I teased.

"Not always." She said laughing.

"How's Paris? By the way I heard this nasty secret that you and she became friend's really good friends." I said laughing.

"That's true as soon as you were gone we had a lot less to fight about. She actually just got married." She explained.

"Whoa poor guy. Bet she was a bridezilla." I said as we both laughed.

"You have no idea." She said.

"Last question." I said.

"Okay shoot." She said.

"Are you currently single?" I asked I was hoping the answer was yes. Even though we live thousands of miles apart I couldn't let her escape this time.

"Yes I am single. I've only been in New York a couple of months. I haven't had a steady boyfriend in a long time. I was just dating while on the road." She said.

"Awesome." I mumbled as she laughed.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I don't leave town for two more days. Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked nervously the high school boy she had rejected so many times was coming out a little I hadn't felt this insecure in years.

"What kind of date are you offering?" She asked.

"Dinner and dancing at one of my favorite New York restaurants." I answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Challenge

Ch. 10 Date

Author's Note: Sorry it has took so long to update. Life has been busy. Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and reading. The next chapter is called Sad Goodbyes. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

I was so worried she wouldn't say yes. I would truthfully understand after how I treated her back in high school. I would be crushed if she said no. All I wanted was one chance, one date. She smiled and to my amazement she agreed to go on a date with me.

I made calls to everyone I know in New York to get help planning the date. Luckily my friend Cameron and his wife Marrissa have a lot of contacts. With their help I was able to get a last minute reservation at one of my favorite restaurants. Then I decided on a place for us to go and dance.

I was so anxious to go pick Rory up. I showered and dressed. It was still too early. Since it was so early I decided it would be a good time to check in on my Grandparents. I didn't tell them that I was going out with Rory just that I had a date. I didn't want Emily or my Grandma to freak Rory out talking about wedding plans.

My Grandparents were so proud to hear I won at Challenge. My Grandparents really wanted me to come visit. I had missed them too and hoped to make a trip to see them sooner than later. I promised to be there for Christmas no matter what. I politely asked about my parents. Grandma said they were fine.

I noticed how late it had got. I quickly told my Grandma goodbye. I straighten my tie and then went outside. I had ordered a car and driver for the night. This night was too special for a cab.

I arrived at Rory's apartment. It looked small. I looked down at my black suit with a blue tie. Rory buzzed me up. I felt like I couldn't get to her fast enough.

"It's open." Rory yelled as I knocked.

"Mary are you ready?" I asked.

"Tris I agreed to go on a date with you so can the Mary stuff for one night." She said annoyed.

"Whoa I'll call you whatever you want Beautiful." I said as she appeared in a lacy brown form fitting dress.

"Thank you, you're not too bad either." She said blushing.

"We should go." I said.

"Should call us a cab so we don't have to walk in dress shoes?" She asked.

"No now come on." I answered.

"You rent us a car and drive?" She questioned in shock.

"Uh yes." I answered hoping she would like it.

"It's very nice. I just wish you wouldn't have spent so much money for it." She said.

"Rory I've been waiting ten years for this." I said.

"Okay well thank you." She said hugging me.

The drive was silent at first. Then I broke the ice by talking her about my phone call with my Grandparents. Then Rory started talking about her family. She told me about Lorelei calling me E.T. Evil Tristan. I thought it was too funny.

We arrived at Morimoto's. Rory was shocked. She kept asking how I got these reservations. I order us some saki. Rory decided she wanted Sushi. I order us the tuna pizza to share and then myself the black cod.

The waiter was bringing our food then he tripped. The food went flying all over the table. I tried my best not to laugh. The poor waiter was so embarrassed. He quickly moved us to another table.

"Wow this has been exciting." Rory said laughing.

"Yeah poor guy." I said laughing too.

"The food looked and smelt good." Rory said.

"Hopefully we'll get to taste it soon." I said.

We talked for a bit then they finally brought our food again. We were both starving. I was seating faster than usual. After we got done eating we ordered a chocolate pecan brownie. As we spilt it I started to feed her and she feed me some too. We were both laughing.

"Where are we going new?" Rory asked smiling.

"Another favorite place of mine." I said.

"Okay." She said nervously.

"You'll like it." I simply answered,

We pulled in front of the Latin Quarters night club. I was busy especially for a week night. We got right in thanks to Cameron's friend Landon. Rory smiled at me.

Rory was an awesome salsa dancer. She laughed when I told her so. She said she use to be a terrible dancer. She told me about her coming out. We danced for another hour.

I could tell Rory was getting tired. I suggested we go ahead leave the club. I wasn't ready for the night to end. When we pulled up in front of Rory's place she sat there.

"Can I walk you to your door?" I asked feeling 16 again.

"No, I mean yes. Actually would you like to come in for some coffee?" She asked nervously.

"Sure just let me pay the driver so he can go on home." I answered happily.

Rory changed her clothes after we got up stairs. Then she asked if I wanted to change. I frowned. I couldn't wear Rory's clothes. She handed me some men's sweats. I tried not to cringe. I hoped they weren't any of her exes.

"They're my Dad's Tristan." Rory said laughing.

"Oh okay." I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah my Mom and siblings have a few pairs of clothes here too." Rory explained.

"Cool." I said.

After I changed we went into her small kitchen. We talked about school. She told me some funny Yale stories. The ones with Paris were my favorite. It was nice light fun talk. Then we started talking about food. She really amazed me with her knowledge.

"It's getting late I really should go." I said not really wanting to leave.

"Or you could stay?" She suggested.

"I don't think I should. We shouldn't do anything like that." I stuttered.

"I meant you could sleep on the couch." She said blushing.

"Then I'd love to." I said looking forward to seeing her the next morning.

"Are you going to kiss me good night?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I responded leaning in.

"Then do it." She said.

"Please don't cry this time." I said as I pulled her into a kiss.

She kept kissing me. I hadn't kissed like this in years. I didn't want to stop kissing. I wanted to do even more than kiss but, it was too soon. So I pulled away kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight. She smiled brightly I knew I was smiling just as big.


	11. Chapter 11

Challenge

Ch. 11 Sad Goodbyes

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the support with this story. I am currently planning 30 chapters. I will be trying to update once a week possibly twice a week. Chapter 12 is called Lonely. Thank you again and please enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

[Two days later]

Tristan was leaving. I really didn't want him to go. The last few days have been magical. Yesterday we went sight seeing together. Neither of us had really gone sightseeing. It was a lot more fun with him than if I had done it alone.

We spent the nighttime watching movies. We ate take out. Though he promised to cook for me soon. When we said goodnight he held me tight. I could tell he didn't want to let go of me. I said I would meet him at his hotel and go with him to the airport.

When I arrived the next morning at his hotel Tristan was waiting with his bags. He looked really upset. I was sure I didn't look any better than he did. We were silent on the cab ride. I felt my eyes watering.

I sighed and tried to hold it together. Tristan checked his bags. We went to the lounge to sit. He smiled a little as we ordered out drinks. I tried to smile back.

"Don't be sad Mary." Tristan said.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"Hey you've got my number. You can call or text anytime. And once I got my camera we can Skype." Tristan said as I nodded.

"I just had a good time with you." I mumbled.

"Oh Mare me too. I'm going to miss you too." He said as he moved to hug me.

"Is that all I get?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope." Tristan answered kissing me.

"Why can't you live in New York or at least closer?" I asked.

They called for Tristan's flight. We kissed and hugged again. He promised to call as soon as he got home. I got a cab and went home. When I got home I called Mom and broke down into tears.

Mom and I talked for a long time. She wanted a play by play of the last few days. She updated me on Stars Hallow gossip. Then Jess stopped by to check on me. Finally Tristan was calling.

"Hey Mare I'm home. You said to call and let you know." Tristan said.

"You sound tired." I commented.

"You wore me out." He said laughing.

"I'm pretty worn out too for all that walking." I said laughing harder.

"Get some rest Rory. I'll call or text tomorrow." Tristan said seriously.

"Okay you get some rest too Tristan." I said.

I slept really well. I got up early the next morning. I finished both my articles. I decided after revising them that I would go into work. I hurried and got ready.

Andrew my boss was so glad to see me. He was impressed at how fast I got both articles done. Andrew asked me to wait while read my articles. I got a text from Tristan. He wanted to tell me to have a good day. He also wanted to know if he could call tonight if I wasn't busy.

I quickly text him back. Andrew was smiling as he read. I kept watching I was so nervous. I really wanted him to like both articles but, especially the feature on Tristan.

"Brilliant Rory they're both simply amazing." Andrew said.

"Thank you Andrew that means so much." I said blushing.

"Both articles will be appearing next month side by side." Andrew said.

"Oh Andrew that is so great." I said.

"It's your hard work. I knew you would be a great addition to our team. I'll be in contact next week with your next assignment." Andrew said.

Mom called she wanted me to come home for a few days. Since I had finished my article I agreed. When I arrived Gigi ran and hugged me. She started talking my ear off.

Dylan ran to me next with Mom right behind him. They both hugged me. We ate dinner at Luke's. Dad was working late. He joined us later.

My phone rang. I realized it was Tristan. I quickly excused myself. I ran outside to answer my phone.

"Mare?" He questioned.

"Hello Tristan." I said.

"You sound out of breath." He said.

"I'm in Stars Hallow visiting my family and I wanted to talk to you without listening ears around." I said honestly.

"How'd your boss like your articles?" Tristan asked.

"He loved both of them Tris. He's putting them both in the magazine next month." I answered excited.

"That's amazing news Rory." He responded.

"For both of us." I said happily.

We talked for over two hours. Finally we said our goodnights. Mom, Gigi, and I stayed up late watching movies. The next morning Dad and I had breakfast alone together. He asked about Tristan. I told the truth that I really like him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Challenge

Ch. 12 Lonely

Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter had took so long. I have decided this story will be 30 chapters so we're less than half way through. Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed and been reading.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

I've never felt this lonely. I'm honestly not alone though. I believe it's because I miss Rory. I wish she was here or I was with her. I didn't know it was possible to feel this way about someone so quickly.

I had another slow day. I was working on a cake for a launch party. My assistant at the baker Debra finished the cake early. Then the delivery guy was on time. Everyone ended up leaving early.

All I wanted was to call Rory. I knew she was working though. She was covering a chocolate recipe contest. I finally decided to text Rory. She said she was busy but would call me later. At eleven Rory texted that she had just got home and would call me tomorrow.

The following day was crazy. We had to make two birthday cakes. One was for a nine year old race car fan who wanted a car cake. The other was for a teen girl who wanted a make up cake. Then we got orders for desserts for a party.

Rory called in the afternoon. I was so busy I barely got to speak with her. I ended up working until very late. I decided to text Rory though I was sure she was asleep. She didn't answer my text.

The next morning I got a text from Rory. She said she was sending me a package. It was something I really needed. I hurried to the bakery were a deliveryman had just shown up.

I opened the huge package. Inside were two boxes. One was a camera for my computer. The other was the newest addition of Food Network Magazine. There was also a card. I quickly read the card.

_Tristan,_

_ Here is the addition with both articles in it. I also sent a copy to your Grandparents. I hope you don't mind. I enclosed the camera because I've missed seeing you. _

_ Missing you,_

_ Rory (Your Mary)_

I was floored. I wasn't sure what to do first. I decided I had to call Rory. I quickly checked in with Debra. Then I went into my office and called Rory.

"Mare." I said as soon as she answered.

"Hi Tris guess you got my gifts." Rory said.

"Thank you Rory." I said my voice full of emotion.

"You are very welcome. I'll help you set your Skype. And I'm glad you aren't mad I sent the article to your Grandparents." Rory said.

"Actually I was wondering if you would be able to get one to Cameron too." I said knowing he'd love an advance copy.

"Sure you can have him come pick it up I'll have a copy waiting for him." She said.

"Well I better go." I said.

"If you get a chance read the articles and let me know what you think." Rory said.

"I will. I'll give you a call later." I said

"Call as soon as you get off. I'm not busy today at all." Rory said.

"Bye Mary." I said.

"Bye Tris." She said as we hung up.

After I finished my morning baking I sat down and read the articles. I was a bit nervous. I started reading the one about the competition first. Who knew she could make a cake so interesting.

I started to read the other article. I was simple amazed. She was truthful yet not harsh. She told about my past somehow though it seemed not nearly as bad. The way she sees me is incredible. I just hoped I could live up to this man the man she captured with her words.

My Grandparents called in the afternoon. They loved the articles. They asked about Rory. I tried to down play my feelings for Rory. I didn't want my Grandparents to say anything to Rory's Grandparents.

My day went by so fast. I hurried home and called Rory. She talked me through setting up my camera and skype. A short time later I got to see Rory. She was wearing cupcake pj's. She said they were a recent gift from her Mom. She looked adorable. She had her hair in a ponytail.

We talked until late. I didn't want to say goodnight. We agreed to Skype again the next night. I had a feeling this would be what we both would be doing with our free time.


	13. Chapter 13

Challenge

Ch. 13 Turkey Time

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Chapter 14 will be called X-MAS. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again so much.

Cindy

[A few weeks later]

(Rory's point of view)

Yes it's that time again. It's Thanksgiving time. I am heading home to Stars Hallow for the holiday as usual. Normally I would be delighted to be heading home. Why am I not as happy as usual?

His name is Tristan Dugrey. He wasn't able to come home. I was really wishing he would somehow appear. I really wanted to spend the holiday with him. He promised we would get to see each other at Christmas. That's another month away.

I knew I would be really busy while I was home. I knew that meant less time to spend speaking with Tristan. We had been talking every night. I loved our time together.

I arrived in Stars Hallow a little earlier than planned. I pulled out in front of the house. Gigi and Dylan ran out onto the porch. Dad was right behind them. I was shocked to not see Mom. Mom typically beats Dylan and Gigi out the door.

"Where's Mom?" I asked after greeting everyone with hugs.

"She's at the Dragon Fly. Sookie and Luke were having a disagreement and you Mom is trying to calm them down." Dad explained.

"What's the disagreement about?" I asked worried.

"Thanksgiving dinner nothing too serious." Dad answered laughing.

"Is there any chance you know that the schedule for the weekend is?" I asked.

"I know most of it. Tonight we are heading over to Mrs. Kim's for a Thanksgiving Eve dinner. She's letting Zack and Lane host tomorrow." Dad explained.

"Wow that's huge. How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll be going to the Dragon Fly for Luke and Sookie's dinner first, and then we'll head to Lane and Zack's house. Last we'll be heading to your Grandparent's place." Dad answered.

"How about Friday?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how but, Emily has talked your Mom into black Friday shopping." Dad said shocking me.

"How did she do that?" I asked knowing shopping with Grandma is Mom's worst nightmare.

"Dylan wants this crazy robot toy and it's the hottest sales item. Your Grandmother found a place that will hold it so she tricked your Mom into going." Dad answered.

"Who all is going?" I asked hoping it wouldn't just be the three of us.

"Besides the three of you Gigi, Sookie, Lane, and a friend of your Grandmothers." Dad answered.

"Well it should be interesting." I said.

"I read your articles." Dad said changing the subject.

"What did you think?" I asked nervously.

"Rory you know you are talented and every article shows more of your talent. Though I have to say I have some questions and your Mom and Gigi are being closed lipped." Dad said.

"Okay ask away." I said.

"Is this Tristan the same boy who called you Mary in high school?" Dad asked.

"Mom already told you didn't she?" I asked.

"Okay she did tell me some though there are still questions I have." Dad said.

"I'm a pretty open book Dad you know that." I said.

"Do you plan to date this guy?" Dad asked.

"He lives in Texas Dad." I said avoiding the question.

"Your Mom says you and he have been talking every since he went back to Texas." Dad said.

"That's true we have." I said.

"Are you just friends or something more?" Dad asked.

Luckily Gigi interrupted us. She and I started talking. She was telling me all about school. Tristan called a short time later. I went outside to talk to him. We had only been talking for a few minutes when Mom showed up.

I talked to Mom for a while and then it was time to get ready. I took a shower and got dressed. Lane was waiting when we arrived at Mrs. Kim's. I couldn't believe how big my godchildren had gotten. Steve and Kwan were kids now. Kwan was more like Zack and Steven more like Lane. Dinner was eventful. Mrs. Kim was a really good Grandmother though.

I called Tristan as soon as I got back to the house. Mom interrupted us again. She said we needed to have a movie night. I sadly said my goodbyes. Movie night was fun I just really missed getting to talk with Tristan has we had been doing every night.

I woke up really early. I decided to call Tristan. I knew he was cooking for his friends. He seemed as happy to hear from me as I was to talk to him. He admitted he had missed seeing and talking last night. I told him I felt the same way.

After I got off the phone I got ready. I played cars with Dylan who was the only one awake. Then I made pop tarts for everyone. We headed to the Dragon Fly. Luke and Sookie were fighting about food again. Liz, T.J. and Doula were already there. I was so happy to see Jess. Jess and I were neighbors but, recently we had both been distracted.

Jess asked about Tristan. I asked Jess about his girlfriend. Then we started talking about books and work. Jess was currently writing his fourth book. I watched as Dylan and Jenny played. Davey was following Gigi around. Martha was in Mom's lap telling her some big tell.

We finally got to eat. We left the Dragon Fly and headed to Lane and Zack's. Their meal was anything but traditional. They had made a bunch of random dishes with their band mate Bryan's help. Everything tasted really good.

We left around six and headed for Hartford. My Grandparent's had guest as usual. I was a little surprised to find out none of these women was the woman joining us for shopping. We all talked about our travels.

Grandpa talked about my articles. The other couples all wanted a copy. I agreed to send them one. I was asked about Tristan. They all knew he was the black sheep of his family. I decided to go with a half truth. I told them Tristan was my friend and if he lived closer we would probably be more.

I was exhausted when we finally were headed home. Gigi and Dylan were already asleep. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out. Mom woke me up at four in the morning. I was still very tried. She said I had to go shopping with them.

After three cups of coffee I finally woke up a little. Sookie, Lane, Gigi, Mom, and I rode together to the mall. Grandma and her friend were waiting for us at the coffee place. The woman looked very familiar. Then I realized why she looked so familiar.

"Hello Rory you remember Marie Dugrey right?" Grandma asked.

"Yes of coarse I do it's very nice to see you again." I said trying to play it cool as Grandma introduced her to everyone else.

Mom started smiling at me. I tried my best to not get rallied up. I took a second and text Tristan. I knew it was only four his time. Lane knew exactly who the woman was. She helped me to relax.

We started shopping. At first everyone was together. After a while it was just Lane, Gigi, and I in the store we had went to. Around ten Tristan finally texted me back. He asked if his Grandmother had upset me in anyway. I didn't understand. I said no that she seemed great. He seemed very worried of what his Grandmother might say to me.

At lunch Mrs. Dugrey sat next to me. When my Grandma stepped away she thanked me for sending them copies of my article. She told me how proud they were of Tristan. She also said she and her husband missed Tristan. I tried to stay cool but, I knew she could tell I really liked her grandson.

After we finished shopping I told everyone goodbye. I headed over to Paris and Doyle's for a leftover party. Paris wanted to know everything about my article and seeing Tristan again. Once again I did my best not to reveal too much.

Saturday evening I headed home. Tristan and I had a strange conversation that night. He was asking my opinion on career options. He wanted to know how I knew I wanted my current job and about moving. I told him that I just got this feeling that this was the right job for me. Then I questioned why he wanted to know. He said he was just curious.


	14. Chapter 14

Challenge

Ch. 14 X-Mas

Author's Note: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have been distracted and busy. Anyways Chapter 15 will be called A New Year. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

It's Christmas time. I just submitted my next article. I'm packing for Star Hallow. Today is Christmas Eve.

Tristan is in Hartford. He actually arrived three days ago. I had to finish my article. Tonight I am going to my Grandparents. My whole family is going to my Grandparents.

I won't get to see Tristan until tomorrow night. I have talked to him. His Grandparents invited his parents and other family over. I had sort of hoped he was coming tonight. Though I know he needs a chance to straighten things out with his parents. I have missed Tristan so terribly.

Arriving in Stars Hallow is always fun. This time was even more fun. I actually ran right into Jess. He said that Luke and Liz begged him to come to town. I was actually glad to have my friend there with me for Christmas.

I told him I would see him the next afternoon at the Dragon Fly. He was a little sad that Chrissie couldn't be there with him. When I arrived at the house Mom ran out to greet me.

After talking with Mom and Dad I took a shower. I had found a beautiful green dress. It was lacey and had a v-neck. I decided to drive separately. Gigi wanted to go with me. We spent the drive talking and singing. When we arrived we waited for Mom, Dad, and Dylan to go in.

"Oh Rory welcome home." Grandpa said hugging me.

"Thank you Grandpa and Marry Christmas." I said.

"Hello Christopher, Lorelei. Gigi, Dylan are you ready for Santa to come?" Grandpa asked as he hugged them as well.

"Grandpa Santa's gone bring me a robot." Dylan said excited.

"I'm sure he will Dylan since you've been such a good boy. What about you Gigi?" Grandpa asked.

"I want Big Time Rush concert tickets." Gigi answered.

"Oh good your all here." Grandma said interrupting us.

"Christopher I invited your mother I hope that isn't a problem." Grandma said.

"Actually Mom called a few weeks ago. She got to see Gigi and meet Dylan." Dad said.

"Oh well that's nice. Rory you aren't upset she's here are you?" Grandma asked.

"Not at all Francine actually called me we had a nice talk." I answered.

"Well come in and see everyone." Grandma said clearly offended by the fact that she didn't know we had talked to Francine.

The house was full of people. I knew some of them. I frowned a little as I saw a guy that resembled Tristan. It made me want to cry.

"Rory." Tristan said turning around.

"Tristan." I said sure I was imagining this.

"Hello sweetheart Merry Christmas." He said.

"Hi." I responded still in shock.

"Hey there Bible Boy what are doing here?" Mom asked coming up to us.

"Mrs. Hayden it's good to meet you." Tristan said.

"First of all never call me that. It's Lorelei and you didn't answer my question." Mom said.

"Where are your Grandparents?" I asked able to speak.

"They're here too." Tristan answered.

What about your parents?" I asked frowning.

"They started in on me. They said I need a really career. They were embarrassed about the articles and the show." Tristan explained clearly hurt.

"I hope you stood up to them." Mom said.

"I was going to but, my Grandpa and Grandma throw them out. The other family there left too. Grandma mentioned that we were invited here tonight and that Rory would be here. We just jumped in the car and left." Tristan clarified.

"You two are under the mistletoe." Mom said laughing.

"It's tradition to kiss." Grandma said as she and Marie joined us.

"And it's bad luck not to kiss." Marie said with a smile.

Tristan laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. It was suppose to be just a peck. As soon as his lips touched mine it turned passionate. I heard someone gasp.

"Do you mind getting your tongue out of my daughter's mouth?" Dad asked annoyed a little.

"Um hello Sir, Mr. Hayden it's nice to meet you." Tristan said quickly pulling away from me.

"It's Christopher and I am hoping you're Tristan." Dad said.

"Yes Sir Tristan Dugrey." I said.

"This is my little sister Gigi and my little brother Dylan." I said pointing to them

The rest of the party was good. Tristan got to know Mom, Dad, Gigi, and Dylan. Mom then invited Tristan and his Grandparents to the Dragon Fly for Christmas dinner. Tristan suggested his Grandparents could go talk with his parents and he would be with us. His Grandmother agreed saying we were such a nice family.

We said our goodnights to everyone. Tristan and I stole a few more kisses. We left going our separate ways. After getting cookies and milk ready I tucked my little brother in. Mom and I watched a couple of Christmas movies.

I woke early. We did stockings first and then gifts. The morning seemed to be moving slowly. Tristan had not texted yet. I tried to enjoy my time with my family.

After a shower I got dressed. Mom had bought me beautiful red silky dress. I put on some light make-up. I helped Gigi finish getting ready. I heard my Dad greeting Tristan at the door.

Tristan was dress in a black suit with a Santa tie. Mom loved the tie. Tristan and I share a quick kiss. When we arrived at the Dragon Fly everyone starred at the guy holding my hand.

I started introducing Tristan to everyone. Tristan fit in with us well. Jess and Tristan actually spent a lot of time talking. At the end of the night Tristan and I were alone to exchange gifts.

His gift to me was so amazing. It was a beautiful silver and gold locket. Inside was a picture of Tristan. I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. It was such a wonderful gift.

My gift was a kiss the chef pair of sweats. He loved them. I also asked him to come to New York with me for New Years. He quickly agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

Challenge

Ch. 15 A New Year

_**Warning: There's slight sexual content. Tell me if you think I need to change the rating it's not a problem. **_

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and for reading. Chapter 16 is called Bye Again. There will be some major hints in the next chapter for chapter 17. Thank you again for your support and enjoy.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

I agreed to go back to New York with Rory for New Year's. We didn't end up leaving until yesterday. Today is New Year's Eve. Rory and I were invited to two parties. My friend Cameron and his wife are having a party. Rory and I were also invited to Jess and his girlfriend's party.

I slept on Rory's couch last night. We did have a nice kiss good night. I didn't go any further after all I'm not sure what we even are at this point. In would be unfair to both of us. Hopefully soon we can talk about us soon.

We decided to go to Cameron and Marrissa's party first. I knew there party would probably end long before Jess'. I had dressed quickly. I was waiting patiently for Rory.

"Rory babe are you ready?" I yelled looking at the time.

"I sure am ready." Rory said as she came out in a shiny silver shirt and black short skirt.

"Wowzers you look hot." I said.

"You look great too." She said laughing.

"We should get going." I said needing to leave before I jumped her.

"I can't believe you're leaving again in three days. I'm going to miss you so much." She said sadly.

"I'll miss you too. I promise I'll try to get back soon Mare." I said trying to not get upset.

"I know you will." She said with a watery smile.

"Hey let's out the getting sad on hold. We both deserve to have a good time tonight." I suggested.

"Yeah we do." She said as she wiped her eyes and kissed me.

Cameron and Marrissa's whole apartment building plus all their friends were in their apartment. The music was really loud. Cameron approached us as soon as we came in the door. Marrissa was right behind Cameron. Rory smiled as Cameron came up.

"Hi there and welcome. Good to see you again." Cameron said sticking his hand out to Rory.

"Marrissa this is Rory Gilmore-Hayden." I said as the shook hands.

"I'm Marrissa Green." Marrissa said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Rory said.

"You too it's so surreal meeting Tristan's Mary." She said totally embarrassing me.

"Who doesn't know about the Mary thing?" Rory asked turning to me.

"Don't worry he only get's loose lipped when he drinks too much." Cameron said as they all laughed.

"Tristan said you have three kids." Rory said to Marrissa.

"Yes they are at Cameron's Mom's place tonight. This is Bella, Rosie, and Jazz." Marrissa said showing the picture of their family.

"How far apart are they?" Rory asked shocked.

"There's less than a year between them." Marrissa answered.

"Hello Tristan buddy oh pal." John said.

"Hi John this is Rory Gilmore-Hayden." I said annoyed.

"Dang girl you're fine." John said as I rolled my eyes.

"Um thank you." Rory mumbled clearly uncomfortable.

"She is hot when you're done can I hit that?" John asked.

"Stay away from her she's mine." I whispered in his ear as I pulled Rory close to me.

"Why don't we go get a drink?" Rory suggested sensing the tension I'm sure.

"Okay sure we can." I answered as I heard Marrissa scolding John.

"That guy is a piece of work." I said still trying to calm down.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"He visited Cameron in military school. He was Cameron's childhood friend. He's such a jerk. He's the reason Cameron ended up in the school. He got off no problem." I explained.

"I love this song let's dance." Rory suggested as she quickly finished her drink.

"Alight let's go." I said happy for the distraction.

"I use to hate dancing. I was terrible at it." Rory said as we grinded to the music.

"I always hated to dance too. In high school it was because I wanted to dance with you." I said honestly.

We danced another song. I introduced Rory to a few more of Cameron and Marrissa's friends I knew. We had a few more drinks. I suggested we head back Rory's way to Jess' party. We said a quick goodbye and headed out.

I have to admit I was a little nervous going to Jess' party. Jess seems like a nice guy. I know he's Rory's ex. Plus Jess and Rory seem to have some kind of connection I guess I'm a little jealous.

"Hi." Jess said as we walked in.

"Hi." Rory said before they both broke out in laughter.

"This is Chrissie my girlfriend. Chrissie this is Tristan Rory's boyfriend." Jess said as we shook hands.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rory mumbled as I tried to not let it hurt my feelings.

"Sure okay Rory." Chrissie said laughing as though she didn't believe Rory.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to Chrissie.

"You too Rory has told me a lot about you." Chrissie said smiling.

"Only half is true." I joked as we all laughed.

"Would you guys like a drink?" Jess asked.

"I'll take a beer." I answered.

"Rory I have some of that red wine I told you about." Chrissie said.

"Oh then I'll have a glass of that." Rory said.

Jess and Chrissie's party had less people than Cameron and Marrissa's. It was actually better. There were people dancing all over. Rory seemed to know just about everyone. I was so glad she didn't introduce me as her friend.

Chrissie and Jess asked us to join them for shots. It was tequila. It was almost mid-night. Everyone was given a glass of champagne. There was a big screen TV. showing the count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New year." Everyone shouted together.

"Happy New Year Tristan." Rory said as we kissed.

"Happy New Year Mary. Best way to start the year." I said as I kissed her again.

Rory and I got a few more drinks. Rory wanted to dance again. We danced to Dilemma by Nelly and Kelly Rowland. I was a little light headed. Rory was grinding against me. She started practically humping me on the dance floor. I realized how drunk she truly was.

"I don't feel so good." Rory said looking green.

"Okay I'll go find Jess so we can say goodbye." I said.

"Okay I'll be sitting right here." Rory said.

"Hey man where's Rory?" Jess asked.

"She's sitting down I think we're about to leave we both had a little too much to drink." I explained.

Jess went over to where Rory was sitting. Rory had passed out. Jess laughed and said to tell her bye and take care of her. I picked Rory up and carried her out.

I stumbled a little as I felt toasted. I was so happy Rory's building was so close. I got Rory's keys out. She mumbled something as she shifted in my arms. Then she snuggled closer.

I decided to lay down with Rory in case she needed anything. It was a good thing too. Rory got up so sick. After she got sick multiple times she sent me out for tacos. I wasn't sick but my head was killing me.


	16. Chapter 16

Challenge

Ch. 16 Bye Again

Author's Note: First of all I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have vertigo which if you don't know means I am dizzy all the time. Thank you so much for the reviews and reading. The next chapter is called Tristan's secret. Hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I knew it would be hard to say goodbye to Tristan again. I loved all the time we had spent together. He seemed to be the prefect combo of all my past boyfriends. He balanced me out.

I have been scared to let Tristan in. After Logan I wondered if I would ever find someone I wanted to spend my life with. Now I have this amazing man in my life. He just so many miles away.

"Mary are you ready?" Tristan asked.

"No but, we should go." I answered trying to not cry.

"Hey I'll be back soon Rory." Tristan promised with a kiss.

"I know I just hate this." I admitted.

"So do I Ror." Tristan responded.

We got to the airport in plenty of time. My heart was aching. I didn't want him to leave. He promised to Skype every night like we had been.

"Bye Tris." I said not wanting to cry.

"Not bye just until I see you again." Tristan said hugging and kissing.

"Call me when you land." I said trying to pull myself together.

"I will Mar." Tristan promised with another kiss.

The cab ride home was so lonely. I cried the whole way. The drive was nice he even offered tissues. I just wanted to hide under the covers and cry once I was gone. That wasn't an option though. Mom and Gigi were waiting when I arrived home.

Mom said Tristan called her. He didn't want me alone. Mom and Gigi stayed the night. We watched movies and had girl talk. Tristan called as promised. He said we could Skype the next night. It was still really hard saying goodbye.

[A week later]

Okay I'm trying not to be such a girl but, Tristan has been too busy to talk for the last few nights. I hated that he didn't have time to Skype for even a little bit. He was acting really strange too.

He sent me a text saying he was busy yet again. I asked what he was doing. He didn't really answer. I asked why he couldn't even take a second to call. He apologized again and promised to explain later.

[Two weeks later]

"He's not even calling at all. We haven't Skyped since he's been home. He keeps saying he'll explain but he hasn't." I ranted to Lane annoyed.

"I don't know Ror. Maybe you should text or call and tell him how you feel." Lane suggested.

"I know but, what if he's seeing someone else and just hasn't wanted to tell me." I said.

"Then at least you'll know. I know your heart you be broke." Lane responded.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Seriously Rory for your sanity talk to him." Lane said.

"I know. I will thank you Lane." I said.

"That's what friends are for." Lane said.

I wasn't sure exactly sure how to proceed. After talking with Mom and then Jess I decided the direct approach would be best. I sent a text to Tristan. I told him to call me right now. A few minutes later my phone rang. I was so nervous answering it.

"Hi Mary." Tristan said.

"Hi Mary are you serious?" I asked getting more pissed off.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked actually sounding concerned.

"No I'm not okay." I yelled.

"What's wrong Rory?" He asked.

"The guy I have feelings for has been evading me." I answered.

"Oh." Tristan said softly.

"Did you meet someone?" I asked.

"No Rory. Even if I did meet someone no one is better than you." Tristan answered.

"Then what's going on?" I asked.

"I've just been busy. There's some work stuff going on." Tristan answered.

"Oh um I'm sorry." I mumbled a little embarrassed.

"No Rory I'm sorry. I promise I'll make more time for us." Tristan promised.

"Sounds good." I said.

Tristan kept his promise. We went back to talk every day. Quickly things turned back to the way they were before. Tristan seemed different though. He was really distracted. I really felt as though he was keeping something from me.


	17. Chapter 17

Challenge

Ch. 17 Tristan's secret

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out I have had some health issues nothing to serious. I also was a little blocked. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter 18 will be called New World.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

I felt guilty. I had sort of been avoiding Rory. It wasn't because of anything bad. It was because of something good. I wanted to surprise her.

After New Years I was sure. I wanted more with Rory. She's everything I've ever wanted but, never dreamed I could actually have. She's beautiful, smart, and so kind. I feel honored to be apart of her life.

As I got off the plane I felt myself shaking. This was a huge risk. I almost couldn't believe I was doing this. This was the first time I ever let my heart making my decision. I was hoping that this will lead me to happiness and away from pain.

When I arrived at JKF Cameron was there waiting for me. He gave me a strange smile. I was sure he thought I had completely lost my mind. I have to admit this is all a little crazy.

"Hey man." Cameron said greeting me.

"Thanks for picking me up." I responded.

"Are you sure about this?" Cameron asked.

"Honestly no but, I am sure about Rory. Everything else well I have to take this chance." I answered.

"Are you in love with her?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. I mean maybe, listen that's something I should talk to Rory about first not you." I answered flustered.

"Okay calm down. You're right we can talk about Rory again later." Cameron said.

"Fine." I said a little annoyed.

"Am I taking you to Rory's place?" Cameron asked.

"No actually you can head that way though." I answered.

I had called Lorelei to see if she could track down Jess' number for me. She called back with the number. She also had a million questions. I told her that I was working on a huge surprise for Rory and I needed Jess' help. She finally gave in after I agreed to makes sure Rory called right after I revealed my surprise.

Jess was shocked when I called. He did agree to meet with me without too many questions. He had no idea what I was about to ask him. I was just hoping he would agree to the terms of an agreement.

"Stop right here." I said to Cameron coming out of my thoughts.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked.

"Rory's friend Jess. This is his apartment building and I want to talk to him. I know you need to get home so I'll just give you a call later on tonight." I answered hoping he didn't have anymore questions.

"Alright let me help you with your bags." Cameron offered.

"Thanks again for everything Cameron." I said.

"Hey Jess." I said as he held his door open.

"The favor isn't a place to stay is it?" Jess asked pointing to my bags.

"No it's not. This is very important though." I answered.

"Okay Tristan seriously what can I do for you?" Jess questioned me.

"I've made a huge decision. I'm moving to New York." I answered.

"Wow that's great news. Rory is going to be ecstatic." Jess said.

"I hope so. Anyway I was looking for a space to open my own bakery. I was shocked when I found the prefect space." I explained.

"Do you need money?" Jess asked confused.

"Oh no nothing like that. I just want to rent or buy the space next door to your book store. The man I met with said that you were the owner and you weren't interested in renting or sailing the space." I tried to explain.

"No what I told him was I wouldn't just rent the space to anyone. After all what if another book store wanted the space. I am not currently interested in sailing though." Jess responded.

"Would you be interested in letting me rent the place?" I asked nervously.

"Well a new bakery could stir up some new business for us. Plus we don't actually have a bakery on our street. Then there's the fact that I could do something to help with Rory's happiness. So yeah I am willing to do that." Jess said as we shook hands.

"Money isn't an issue. My Grandparents are providing the money. My parents are shutting up only because there's a chance for Rory and me to be together. Since she's a Gilmore and a Hayden she prefect in their society book." I explained.

"Okay we can go over everything in a few days. I promise your rent will be reasonable for this area. For now you better get to Rory." Jess said with a strange look.

"How upset has she been?" I asked knowingly.

"It's been pretty bad. You're here now so go make it right." Jess answered.

"Thank you so much Jess." I said as I left.

I hurried to Rory's apartment. I can't wait to see her. I hope she understands why I have been so busy and distracted now. I need her in my life. She makes me want more out of life than I am getting. I knocked on her door more nervous than I had ever been.

"Just a second." Rory yelled.

"I can do this. It will be okay." I whispered to myself.

"Tristan?" She questioned in shock as she opened the door.

"Hi Mary." I said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked still in the door way.

"Yeah come on in." She answered backing away.

She was still starring at me. I knew she was shocked. I was probably the last person she expected to turn up at her door. I felt so guilty again for making her so upset. I pulled Rory into a kiss no longer able to take it.

"Let's sit I need to share a few things with you." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Okay." Rory said quietly.

"Rory I'm not here for a visit." I said bluntly.

"Okay then." Rory mumbled looking like she might cry.

"Crap that didn't come out right. I meant that I have been busy and I have been keeping things from you. I never meant to hurt you." I said pulling her hand back into mine.

"Then why did you not tell me what was going on?" Rory asked clearly angry.

"First of all I wanted to surprise you. Secondly I didn't want to get your hopes up and then things not work out." I answered.

"Alright I guess I can understand that. Now you're here so tell me what is going on." Rory suggested.

"I loved being here with you New Years. I don't want to be away from you. I want to have a real relationship with you." I explained.

"I know it's been hard for me too." Rory said.

"Now it won't be not anymore. I sold my bakery in Texas to my assistant. I already found a space for a new bakery here. Jess is actually letting me rent it out. It's next door to his book store." I explained happily.

"You're moving here." Rory exclaimed in shocked and awe.

"Yes I am." I said as Rory jumped into my arms.

"I can't believe this what about your family?" She asked concerned.

"I actually have the whole family's support. You're a Gilmore and a Hayden you're practically royalty to my parents." I answered.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Rory asked.

"Yes it is. I am nervous and I might need help. I want to be here and I want to be with you." I answered.

"Where are you planning to live?" She asked.

"Honestly I haven't found a place yet. I was hoping I could stay with you while I looked?" I asked.

"No I mean yes you can stay here but I want you to stay." Rory said.

I was shocked. Did she just ask me to live with her? Was this too fast? Should I do this? Could we do this?


	18. Chapter 18

Challenge

Ch. 18 New World

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and for reading. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was working on getting my other story done. This story will be my main focus now. I have been working on writing the chapter now I just need to start typing. Thank you again for all the support hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

"You want me to live with you?" I questioned in shock.

"Yes I do." Rory simply answered.

"Are you sure?" I questioned unable to believe it.

"Tristan you moved here so we could be together right?" Rory asked.

"Yes I did." I answered.

"Then be with me." Rory said firmly.

"If you're sure then yes I'd love to live with you." I said happily.

"Good now come kiss your girlfriend." Rory commanded.

We sat kissing for what felt like forever. When we finally pulled apart I pulled Rory into my lap. I wanted no needed to have her close to me. I could tell she felt the same way.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch." I said watching her blush.

"Why would you sleep on the couch?" Rory asked.

"We haven't even been on a proper date yet." I answered.

"Fine but, you better plan this date and soon." Rory said blushing again.

"I will now we have to have a talk about our families." I said.

"What about them?" Rory asked confused.

"I kind of told your Mom and my family. I mean they knew I was planning to move here." I tried to explain.

"I'll give Mom and Dad a call first. Then I'll call my Grandparents. You'll need to call your Grandparents and also your parents." Rory said.

"Okay." I mumbled not happy that I would have to call my parents.

I could hear Rory talking to her Mom. I had to laugh at the way they spoke to each other. I wished I could ever be that relaxed talking to my own Mom. I decided to call my Grandparents first. I knew they would be much more supportive.

"Tristan?" My Grandma questioned.

"Hi Grandma. How are you and Grandpa doing?" I asked.

"We're doing fine. Did you arrive in New York?" Grandma questioned.

"Yes I did. I'm actually at Rory's now. And I have some news I wanted to share." I answered.

"I'll put you on speaker so your Grandfather can hear?" Grandma suggested.

"Yes please do." I said.

"Tristan are you okay Son?" My Grandpa asked.

"Yes though I have some news." I answered.

"What is your news?" My Grandma asked.

"Rory has asked me to move in with her." I said nervously.

"Did you agree to?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes I did. I truly care about Rory." I answered.

"We know you do Tristan. We're very happy for you both. I hope you'll come visit soon." Grandpa said.

"We will." I responded feeling anxious again.

"What wrong Tristan?" My Grandma asked.

Rory wants me to call my parents and tell them we're living together." I answered.

"You should tell them. It wouldn't be right for them to here it through gossip. I know you aren't close but, they are still your parents." Grandma said.

"I know I'm going to go call them now. I'll talk to you both soon." I said.

"We love you Tristan." Grandma said.

"I love you both too." I said before hanging up.

"Hello." My Father said.

"Father hello is Mother there?" I asked politely.

"Yes she is would you like to speak with her?" He asked just as politely.

"Actually I need to speak to you both." I answered.

"Hold on just a moment." My Father said.

"Hello Tristan are you in New York?" My Mother asked actually sounding interested for once.

"Yes I am and I have some news to share." I said.

"With your Father and I?" My Mother asked.

"Yes Rory and I have decided to live together." I answered quickly.

"This relationship is serious?" My Father asked.

"Yes it is." I answered.

"Do you plan to marry her?" My Mother asked.

"Mother it may be a little soon for that." I answered.

"You must have very deep feelings for her. That's why you called because she asked you to." My Father guessed correctly.

"Yes you're right." I mumbled.

"We expect to meet this girl next time your in town." My Mother said leaving no room to argue.

"I understand." I said.

"And Tristan you could just call sometime not just when you have news." My Mother said sounding like she truly meant it.

"I'll try." I said.

"Take care of yourself Tristan." My Father said.

"I will and you take care of each other." I said honestly.

Tristan I know we never say it but, no matter how tough we are on you we do love you." My Mother said.

"I know. We'll talk soon." I said wanting to end the conversation.

"Good bye Tristan." My parents said together as they hung up.

Rory was still on the phone. She looked less relaxed. I assumed she must be speaking with Emily. She gave me a small smile. I called Jess while Rory was still on the phone. I made plans to get the keys to my new bakery.

I knew stuff for the bakery would be arriving early the next morning. I told Jess I was planning to show Rory the bakery. He said she would love that.

"I know it's getting late but there's something I'd like to show you." I said as Rory got off the phone.

"Okay let me get some shoes." Rory said.

"We have to stop by Jess' first." I said.

As we arrived at Jess' place Rory smirked. When Jess answered the door Rory smacked him. I laughed. Jess apologized for keeping my secret. Then Jess gave us the keys.

We quickly left. Then we headed to my new bakery. It wasn't far though. Rory and I both enjoyed holding hands.

"Wow this is prefect." Rory said as we arrived at my new bakery.

"I feel the same way." I said kissing her.

"Sometimes things are just meant to be." Rory said as I nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

Challenge Ch. 19 A Real first date

Author's Note: Yes another chapter. This is just a short chapter. Ch. 20 is called Fighting is good for you. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Cindy

[Three weeks later]

(Rory's point of view)

Tristan's bakery is about to open. I am so proud of him. I almost fell over when I saw what he named his bakery. He actually named it Mary's Bakery. He thought it was funny. Both Mom and Jess had teased me about it.

"Mary I'm home." Tristan yelled.

"You're home early." I said looking at the clock.

"We got a lot done today so I told everyone they could leave. And I owe my girl a date so I thought we could finally go on that first date." Tristan explained.

"When are you going to ask me?" I teased.

"Will you Rory going on a date with me?" Tristan asked.

"Let me think about it." I teased again.

"Nope I need an answer right now." He said.

"Well I was going to wash my hair I guess that could wait." I said as we both laughed.

"Good." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Nope sorry it's a surprise." Tristan said.

"How will I know what to wear?" I asked.

"Dress warm." Tristan said.

"Is it outside?" I asked.

"No hints." Tristan said.

"Fine I'm going to get ready." I said kissing him.

I hurried and showered. I figured I should go casual since we were going to be outside. I wore a purple sweater and jeans. I wore light make-up. I wore my hair down in lose curls.

"You look amazing Rory." Tristan said as I came back into the Living Room.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said as I saw his black jeans and red turtle neck.

"Thanks are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes let's go." I said a little nervous.

We walked to a near by deli. Tristan asked what I wanted. We ordered sandwiches and chips. After getting our drinks we started walking again.

It felt like we had walked forever. I noticed we were in Central Park. I smiled a little. This wasn't your typical first date. It was already so much better. We sat on a bench and ate.

After we got done eating Tristan took me ice skating. On the way home we stopped for hot chocolate. We were both freezing. I laughed so hard when Tristan got whipped cream on his nose.

When we approached out place Tristan kissed me. It was more passionate than our other kisses had been. I could feel how he felt in that kiss. As I pulled away we both smiled.

"Did you have a good time?" Tristan asked.

"Yes the best first date ever." I answered.

"Good let's get inside and warm up." Tristan said.

"Let's go." I agreed as he pulled me with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Challenge

Ch. 20 Fighting is good for you

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and for reading. The next chapter is called I'm Sorry. Thank you again for the support and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

I've been so busy. The bakery is doing great. Rory has also been busy at work. She is once again doing two articles at the same time. We've been like two passing trains.

I woke her up at three in the morning yesterday. I just wanted a chance to talk to Rory. I've really missed her. She was so cranky and pissed at me.

I actually got home early. It was only seven a few hours earlier than it had been on previous nights. I was so happy to see the lights on when I arrived. I hoped Rory and I would finally get some time alone.

I didn't see Rory as I walked in. I went into the kitchen. There was hot coffee. I didn't see any food or signs of food. I saw the light was on it the bedroom.

"Hi Mary." I said seeing her typing away.

"Hi." Rory mumbled not even looking at me.

"Would you like me to order us some dinner?" I asked.

"Sure sounds good." Rory said still typing.

"What sounds good?" I asked.

"I don't care." She snapped.

"Fine." I mumbled disappointed.

I went and ordered us a pizza. I decided to go over some work forms while I waited. I was hoping Rory would take a break so we could eat together. I answered the door and got the pizza.

"Mare pizza is here." I yelled.

"Can you bring it in here?" Rory asked.

"Sure I guess so." I answered.

I decided to take my pizza in the bedroom too. Rory barely looked up. I placed the plate in front of Rory. I ate quietly. I noticed Rory was barely eating.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes just busy." She snapped at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong Tristan." She answered clearly annoyed.

I decided keeping my mouth shut would be best. After I finished eating I decided to go watch TV. Rory didn't say a word as I left our bedroom. She just went back to typing.

At ten I decided it was time to call it a night. I knew I had to get up for an early delivery. Rory was still typing. Almost an hour later she was still typing.

"Hey Rory?" I questioned.

"What?" She snapped at me yet again.

"I need to get up early. Can you please stop for tonight?" I asked as politely as possible.

"No I can't." She answered angrily.

"I'll go sleep on the couch." I said trying to stay calm.

"No I'll go." Rory said.

"It's your bed Rory." I said.

"I thought it was our bed." Rory yelled.

"It is I just meant you were here first." I said hoping to stop the argument.

"No you didn't you act like you're a guest staying here still." Rory said.

"I just don't want to invade your space Rory." I said getting annoyed.

"I thought you moved here to be with me." Rory said.

"I did." I responded.

"We don't spend anytime together." Rory accused me.

"I came home early tonight to spend time with you. And I tried to spend time with you yesterday morning." I complained.

"So you only have time for me when your work schedule allows it but, screw my work." Rory yelled.

"You act the same way." I yelled back.

"So I'm the bad guy?" Rory asked angry.

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch." I said annoyed.

"No I will." Rory yelled back.

I started putting my shoes on. I sent Cameron a text to let him know I was coming over. Rory demanded to know where I was going. I didn't answer her I just left.

"Why are you here?" Marrissa asked as soon as she let me in.

"Rory and I had a fight." I answered.

"What did you do?" Cameron asked joining us.

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" I questioned back.

"What did Rory do then?" Marrissa asked.

"We both have been working a lot. I came home early tonight. Rory was busy working. We got into it about sleeping on the couch. And we both got angry." I tried to explain.

"Sounds like you both need to apologize. And you need to start making time for each other." Marrissa said as Cameron nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Challenge

Ch. 21 I'm Sorry

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. And thank you for all the support for this story. Chapter 22 is called Talking. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

After Tristan left I cried myself to sleep. I've missed Tristan more recently than I did when he lived in Texas. I know he's worried about getting his new bakery off the ground. I just want to feel like I'm important to him too.

I got up early and finished my articles. I wasn't sure what I should do. I was sorry for the way I acted. I should've tried to talk to Tristan. I still couldn't believe he just up and left during a fight. He can't just leave when we fight.

I ended up going over to Jess and Chrissie's. Chrissie had already left for work. I told Jess about what happened. He said I already knew what I had to do. I quickly went and turned my articles in.

"Tristan?" I questioned as I called his cell.

"Rory?" He questioned back sounding shocked.

"Do you have some time to talk?" I asked trying not to start crying again.

"In person?" Tristan asked.

"Yes if it isn't too much trouble." I answered as my voice trembled.

"Where do you want to meet?" Tristan asked.

"Anywhere you'd like is fine." I answered quietly.

"Are you at home?" Tristan asked me.

"Yeah I am." I answered.

"Okay I'll be there soon." Tristan said hanging up.

As soon as I hung up my phone I started to cry again. I was already in my sweats. I decided not to change. I did brush my hair and teeth again. Then I washed my face again to look like I hadn't been crying.

"Rory?" Tristan yelled from the other room.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Oh Mare come here." Tristan said as he pulled me into his arms I started to cry again.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Shh it's my fault too." Tristan said holding me tightly.

He just held me for a long time. I kept crying. It seemed like hours before I calmed down. Tristan pulled away and we both sat down.

"Rory I'm sorry I've been working so much. I am also sorry I walked out. I love you and I am so happy to be here with you." Tristan said.

"I'm sorry too. I've been busy working too. I'm also sorry I've been cranky. I love you too. And Tristan this is your home." I said.

"Can I ask you something?" Tristan questioned.

"Yes anything." I answered.

"Is there a reason why you've been so irritated?" Tristan asked.

"I'm embarrassed." I said blushing.

"I promise I won't laugh." Tristan said.

"I've been having a hard time sleeping next to you." I said blushing again.

"Oh uh you aren't use to sleep with someone in the bed." Tristan said.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"What did you mean?" Tristan asked.

"I meant I love you and I want you." I answered blushing even more.

"Whoa now that wasn't a Mary answer." Tristan said pulling into a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Challenge

Ch. 22 Talking

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the support. Chapter 23 is called Home Sweet Home. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have this story done on paper.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

Was this real? Am I truly in bed with Rory after we made love all night? Is she dreaming of me? Do we truly love each other? How did this happen?

I have no answers. All I know is I am the happiest man on this earth. Rory is everything a man could want and more. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and sexy.

I have never wanted anyone more than I have Rory. I've wanted Rory since the day I met her. Then something truly amazing happened I had a feeling for her. I wonder if I hadn't been sent to military school. What could've happened?

All I know for sure was I am totally in love with Rory. I felt terrible about our fight. We both need to make sure we made more time for each other. I have never wanted to make something work so badly.

I quickly got out of bed. I called Cameron. He agreed to look after the bakery for the day for me. Then I slipped back into bed. Rory curled up next to me.

I kissed her forehead. Then I pulled her close to me. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. I whispered my love for her. She mumbled something.

I heard Rory's phone. I didn't want to wake her up. I quickly decided to answer it. I planned to just ask whoever called to just call her back.

"Fruit of my loins." Lorelei said.

"Uh hi Lorelei." I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh Tristan hi." Lorelei responded.

"Rory's asleep can I have her give you a call back?" I asked.

"Why don't you and I talk for a bit?" Lorelei suggested.

"Sure sounds good." I answered trying to sound confident.

"Are you in love with my daughter DuGrey?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes I love her very much." I admitted.

"I like you kid I do. Don't hurt her again." Lorelei said.

"I'll try my best." I responded honestly.

"Now when is that daughter of mine bringing you home?" Lorelei asked.

"Um uh I'm not sure." I said.

"I hope it's soon." Lorelei said.

"We'll try to come soon." I said.

"Tristan." I heard Rory yell.

"Uh Lorelei I need to go." I said.

"Sure tell my dirty daughter to call me later." Lorelei said laughing.

"Okay." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Morning Baby." I said kissing Rory.

"Morning, who were you talking to?" Rory asked.

"Your Mom." I answered as she covered her head.

"Oh man please excuses all embarrassing things she said." Rory said.

"She wants us to visit them." I explained.

"Do you think we could go sometime?" Rory asked.

"Yes my assistant doing great and I'm sure Cameron will check in on the bakery too." I said.

"What else did Mom say?" Rory asked.

"She called you fruit of her loins and dirty girl." I answered laughing.

"I love you Tristan." Rory said turning serious.

"I love you Rory." I said.

"We should eat breakfast." Rory suggested.

"Sounds good." I responded happily.


	23. Chapter 23

Challenge

Ch. 23 Home Sweet Home

Author's Note: Thank you once again for all the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is called Dinner Time. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

[Three days later]

Tristan and I are heading to Stars Hallow. I knew Mom and Dad were excited I was coming home. Mom was thrilled Tristan was coming with me.

I was a little concerned this might be overwhelming for him. Tristan didn't seem worried at all. Then again he'd only be to Stars Hallow once before. Mom suggested we met up at Luke's. I knew the whole town would want a look at Tristan.

Miss Patty greeted us first. She smiled and introduced herself. She told Tristan about me being in her dance class when I was little. Babette and Morie were the next ones. Then Kirk before we finally reached Mom.

"Hi Mom." I said hugging her.

"Hi Ror, hi there Bible Boy." Mom said smiling.

"Hello Lorelei." Tristan said.

"So you must be Rory's guy?" Luke asked.

"Uh yeah I'm Tristan DuGray." Tristan answered sounding scared.

"I remember you from Christmas. Don't break her heart." Luke warned.

"No Sir." Tristan said as Mom and I laughed.

The rest of lunch went well. We headed to Lane and Zack's. That was actually really fun. I found out that Tristan is a little afraid of little girl's. Kim loved Tristan though.

We took Gigi and Dylan to the movies. Then the whole family had some dinner. I saw Dad and Tristan talking. They both looked very serious. I was worried. Mom assured me it was fine.

Tristan and I decided to stay at the Dragon Fly. Mom teased me as I blushed. Dad kept telling Mom to leave me alone. After saying good night to Gigi and Dylan we headed to the Dragon Fly.

"How do you like my crazy town?" I asked Tristan when we arrived in our room.

"It's pretty crazy. I like it though. It's so you." Tristan answered.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked nervously.

"Anytime I'm with you is good." Tristan answered kissing me.

The following day Marie Tristan's Grandmother called. She wanted us to come to dinner the following night. Tristan warned me his parents would be there. I told him it was fine.

Tonight we are heading to my Grandparents. I was sure it would go well. Tristan was the prefect combo of what Mom and Grandma want for me. I just hoped everything would go well.


	24. Chapter 24

Challenge

Ch. 24 Dinner Time

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This story is wrapping up. There will only be 30 chapters. Chapter 25 is called Alone Time.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

Tonight we are having dinner at the Gilmore's. I was a little nervous. I hoped Richard and Emily approved. I know how much their approval means to Rory.

Lorelei kept telling me to relax. I wasn't sure I could. At least tonight won't be nearly as bad as tomorrow night. I am really hoping my parents might be on their best behavior.

"It's your turn to ring the door bell Mom." Rory said.

"Nope it's yours because you haven't been here in so long." Lorelei said to Rory.

"Daddy please?" Rory begged.

"Oh man I'll ring it." Gigi said annoyed.

"Finally you're here." Emily said opening the door.

"Hello Tristan thank you for joining us." Emily said after we all came in.

"Thank you for inviting me Emily." I said.

"Tristan you look well son." Richard said shaking my hand.

"As do you Richard." I said.

The dinner was mostly good. Emily made a few comments about my bakery. It hurt a little. Lorelei came to my defense. Rory seemed really angry when Emily said those things.

I reassured Rory it was fine. She didn't seem to think so. Christopher talked to Rory. He explained that in society especially for men you were expected to be in the family business. Rory seemed a little better after that.

Emily did end up apologizing. I accepted quickly. Rory seemed to be a lot better after that. Richard asked all kinds of questions. He seemed more accepting.

When we got back to the Dragon Fly Rory and I talked for a bit. I did my best to prepare her for my parents. She told me about meeting Logan's parents. I couldn't promise her my parents would act any better. I knew my Grandparents would attempt to keep things calm.

Christopher and Lorelei meet us at the Dragon Fly the next morning. We had breakfast together. It was nice to get to know them. They were so different from my parents. Afterwards Rory and I visited Zack, Lane, and their kids again. Kim was hugging on me again. I was a bit more prepared.

About five Rory and I started getting ready for dinner. I could tell Rory was starting to get nervous. Rory wore a beautiful black dress. She looked amazing. I teased her that I wished we could just stay here. She promised me an after dinner treat when we returned.

"Mister Tristan hello." Becky my grandparent's maid said.

"Becky hello I missed you. This is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore." I said.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss Rory." Becky said.

"You too." Rory said.

"Tristan, Rory oh I'm so pleased you're here." Grandma said.

"Hello Grandma." I said hugging her.

"We are so glad you could join us this evening." Grandma said.

"It's our pleasure." Rory said smiling.

We chatted for a short time. My Grandpa made us drinks. I had whiskey. I knew my parents would be joining us soon. Rory just kept squeezing my hand. I wasn't sure it she was doing it for me or her. I heard Becky letting my parents in.

"Hello Father. Mother." I said.

"Hello Son." My Father said.

"This must be your young lady." My Mother said.

"Rory Gilmore this is my Father Jonathan and my Mother Lydia." I said.

"It's lovely to meet you Dear." My Mother said.

"It's nice to meet you also both of you." Rory said shaking their hands.

"Let's get you drinks." My Grandpa said to my parents.

"A dirty martini please." My Mother said.

"I'll take a Scotch on the rocks." My Father said.

"How is your little bakery going?" My Mother asked.

"Very well thank you for asking." I answered as politely as possible.

"You're a journalist correct?" My Father asked Rory.

"Yes I am. I am currently writing for Food Network Magazine." Rory answered.

"I'm honestly shocked you haven't planned to join Richard in his Insurance business." My Father said.

"My Grandpa is very supportive of me being a journalist." Rory said.

"Do you plan to keep working after you're married and have children?" My Mother asked.

"Yes I do. My Mom has always been a working Mom. And she raised me well." Rory responded.

The tensions stayed high the rest of the night. My parents kept making comments about my life. They kept asking Rory questions too. I could tell some of their questions made Rory uncomfortable. I was so relieved when the night was finally over.


	25. Chapter 25

Challenge

Ch. 25 Alone Time

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Chapter 26 is called Not so Mary. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

The trip had been good for the most part. It was good that Tristan is getting to know my family better. And I was thrilled my Grandparents gave their approval of my relationship. It was also nice that Tristan's Grandparents seemed to approve.

The only concern had been Tristan's parents. I hated how they belittled Tristan. The Saddest part was that Tristan seemed use to his parents ridicule. His only worry had been how they had spoken to me.

Thankfully both Tristan and I had an extra day off. It was decided that we'd stay home and enjoy each others company. The only time we left our apartment was to go to the store.

"Please allow me to cook for you?" Tristan suggested.

"That sounds wonderful though I want to make dessert." I responded.

"Okay it's a deal." Tristan said.

"Let's meet up front at the cashier?" I suggested to Tristan as he nodded.

Anxiousness overcame me. Why did I decide to make a dessert for a pastry chef? Sookie had taught me this recipe I was still nervous. I had never made it alone. It needed to be prefect.

Tristan started the food first. Then he agreed to let me have the kitchen for a bit. I did get a little irritated when he kept asking if I needed any help. Frowning I asked him to lave me to it.

The cherry surprise pie had been easier than I remembered it to be. Sookie would be proud of me. I just hoped Tristan would be impressed too.

I turned on some soft music while Tristan took the kitchen over once again. After I turned on the music I found some candles and lit them. Tristan was smiling as he brought me my plate.

Tristan had made pork chops with apple sauce. There were also mash potatoes with whole made gravy. And he made fresh green beans. It smelt so good. My mouth was watering. I found myself moaning as I took the first bite.

"This is so delicious." I said as I was finishing my plate.

"Thank you." Tristan responded grinning.

"This is the best pork chops I've ever had." I gushed.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Tristan said blushing.

We took our plates into the kitchen. Then I put the finishing touches on the pie. I also added some ice cream on top. Cutting the pie carefully I took Tristan a piece.

"Wow Mary this is really awesome." Tristan praised me.

"Do you really like it?" I asked shyly.

"Yes I really do Rory. And I've had a lot of desserts this has to be one of the best pies I've ever eaten." Tristan responded sincerely.

Tristan offered to do the dishes. He suggested I take a relaxing bath. I nodded happily and headed upstairs.

A bubble bath was a must. A short time later Tristan joined me. It was so nice to relax together. Finally it was getting late so we got out of the tub. We started making love. Before we fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Challenge

Ch. 26 Not so Mary

Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews and all the support with this story. Chapter 27 is called Fireworks. This story is started to wrap up. There will be 30 chapters. Oh and yes I know that Tristan and Rory talked about some of this in an earlier chapter.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

Thing between Rory and I are better than ever. We've been both making sure to make time for one another. I suggested we do a date night each week. The whole night is just the two of us. Sometimes we go out and other times we'll stay in.

Rory and I decided to have a picnic in the park. Both of us were enjoying the spring weather. I had never been in New York in the spring myself. It was amazing to see new life growing.

We had just finished eating when I noticed Rory starring. She was mumbling something. I kept looking. I wasn't sure what or who had caught Rory's eye. She seemed on edge.

"Hello there Ace you're looking as beautiful as ever." The man said.

"Hello Logan." Rory responded.

"And who is this my replacement?" Logan asked.

"I'm Tristan DuGrey Rory's boyfriend." I notified him as I pulled Rory to me.

"DuGrey huh? I'm shocked another society guy." Logan pointed out.

"Actually I left my families money far behind." I scolded annoyed.

"I heard you work for Food Network Magazine?" Logan questioned Rory.

"Yes I do that's actually how Tristan and I remet." Rory answered smiling at me.

"You know I could get you an actual writing job at one of our papers." Logan bragged.

"No thank you Logan. I love my job." Rory snapped at him.

"What do you do DuGrey?" Logan asked turning away from Rory.

"I'm a Pastry Chef I own my own bakery." I answered proudly.

"Wow you really found the best of both worlds Ace." Logan sneered.

"Yes she did." I reassured him.

"Tristan is what I always wanted. I thought I could never found someone as amazing as he is. He understands and loves every part of me." Rory exclaimed as a heavily pregnant woman headed our way.

"Logan there you are." The woman murmured.

"Kathleen this is Rory Gilmore and her boyfriend Tristan DuGrey." Logan said scowling.

"Tristan long time no see how are you?" Kathleen asked.

"How do you two know each other?" Rory inquired.

"Kathy and I go way back. She lived next door to me growing up." I answered.

"Tristan was my first boyfriend." Kathy commented blushing.

"We were what 12 then?" I asked Kathy.

"Yes and your Mom took us to a tofu restaurant." Kathy answered laughing.

"We hated it." I said joining in on the laughter.

"How have you been Tris?" Kathy questioned.

"I've been great actually. I own a bakery now. Rory and I just moved in together not long ago." I answered happily.

"I was worried when your parents sent you away." Kathy admitted misty eyed.

"Honestly it was the best thing that could've happened to me." I assured her.

"Rory it's so nice to meet you." Kathy said turning to her.

"Uh thanks." Rory mumbled.

"Logan, Finn, and Colin have told me so many stories about you." Kathy explained to her.

"How are Finn and Colin doing?" Rory questioned fondly.

"Colin and Steph got engaged finally. And Finn found a prefect red head to marry him." Kathy answered.

"Kathleen it's getting late we need to get to the doctor." Logan complained annoyed.

"We must get together soon." Kathy said handing Rory her card.

"Okay." Rory murmured.

"It was so good to see you Tris." Kathy said hugging me.

"You too Kathy." I responded.

"Bye Ace." Logan said.

"Bye Logan." Rory mumbled.

"I think it's time we had the talk." I said as they walked away.

"I already know about the bird and the bees." Rory teased.

"No the talk about our past relationships." I began.

"Okay let's talk then." Rory agreed.

"So your first boyfriend was Dean correct?" I questioned.

"Yes and yours was Kathy?" Rory asked.

"Yeah it was your typical puppy love." I explained.

"Me too with Dean I mean." Rory said laughing a little.

"Who was your second boyfriend?" I asked.

"That would be Jess." She answered giggling.

"That's honestly not that shocking either. Why didn't it work out?" I asked curiously.

"Jess failed out of school and didn't tell me to the last second. Then he just left without a word. I never really felt as though I could ever trust him as more than a friend again." Rory explained.

"Summer was my second girlfriend. You had a front row seat for that." I commented.

"Dean was next yet again. He was married." Rory whispered.

"That did shock me." I admitted.

"I lost my virginity to him." She said.

"Well I didn't really have a girlfriend again until my fiancée'." I said.

"Logan was next for me. I hated him at first. He and his friends acted like they were better than everyone else. Then Logan helped me with an article. He challenged me. And if I'm honest he reminded me of you." Rory explained.

"I'm his replacement?" I asked quietly.

"Not at all if anything though I did love him he was probably yours in away." Rory answered.

"Now we're both were we were meant to be." I said kissing Rory.

"Yes." Rory agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

Challenge

Ch. 27 Fireworks

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. This is a very short chapter. There will be only three more chapters after this one. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

[Three Months Later]

(Rory's point of view)

Tristan is the prefect boyfriend. No really he is. We've finally moved. We're now living in a two bedroom apartment is three times the side of our old apartment. Now that we have two incomes we could afford more. The apartment is actually in the same building as Jess and Chrissie.

I was so glad we had more space. We turned the second bedroom into an office for now. It's nice for us both to have space to work at home. I did honestly picture a little someone living in the bedroom one day in the future.

Today is Fourth of July. Tristan and I both wanted to go back to Stars Hallow for the holiday but, we both couldn't get away from work. Mom and Dad seemed very understanding.

Tristan and I made plans to see the Macy's Fourth of July fireworks display. I was really excited. We made our way to 12th Avenue it was one of the best spots to watch the show from. We sat our chairs up.

Tristan got us hot dogs from a local vendor. After we ate we just sat talking. Finally music started playing. Jess and Chrissie came and joined us. A short time later Cameron, Marrissa, and their kids joined us too.

Everyone was having a great time. Tristan kept smiling at me. It was his secret I'm up to something smile. Then the fireworks began. Tristan pulled me into a kiss and whispered that he loved me.

I watched as Tristan dropped to his knee. Then he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. A beautiful diamond star ring was revealed. I was shocked and started to cry. I couldn't hear Tristan but I could read his lips.

"Will you marry me my Mary?" Tristan asked.

"Yes." I simply said back nodding as well.

He pulled me into another kiss. Jess was smiling and pulled me into a hug. Cameron and Marrissa were hugging Tristan. Chrissie hugged me too. Everyone decided to head back to our place to celebrate. I helped Marrissa with the kids.

After all three kids were asleep in our bed I decided to call Mom and Dad. I was so excited. I wondered if Tristan had said anything to my parents. Tristan joined me in our bedroom. I told him I was calling my parents.

"Oh good I'm sure your Mom is waiting by the phone." Tristan exclaimed.

"Did you ask my parents for my hand in marriage?" I asked honored by the idea.

"Yes last weekend." Tristan answered.

"I love you Tristan." I said happily.

"I love you too Rory." Tristan responded.

"Mom?" I questioned as she answered the phone.

"Oh hi Rory. How are you?" She asked as coolly as possible.

"I'm engaged and you?" I asked just as calmly.

"Oh my baby is going to be someone's wife." Mom said making me laugh.

"She said yes Chris." Mom said to Dad.

"I'm putting you on Speaker Hon." Mom said to me.

"Oh Ror we're so happy for you baby girl." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad that means a lot." I responded.

"Does this mean that Tristan will be my brother?" Gigi asked.

"It sure does Gigi." I answered.

"Good I love Tristan." Gigi said.

"I like Tristan to and I'm glad to be getting a brother." Dylan said.

"I'm so glad you guys love him too. Listen I have a house full of people so I better go. I love you guys so much." I said.

"We love you too." The all yelled together.

I rejoined my fiancée'. Tristan laughed when I told him about what all my family said. The six of us then toasted. We decided to call our Grandparents the next morning. I couldn't believe I would be Tristan's wife. Nothing could make me happier.


	28. Chapter 28

Challenge

Ch. 28 Wedding Bells

Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews. Chapter 29 is called Reunions. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

Today is Christmas Eve. I'm about to get the best gift I've ever received. What gift is that you ask? Today Rory Gilmore will become my wife. She is truly the woman of my dreams. I am so honored to be marrying her.

When Rory suggested having the ceremony in Stars Hallow I quickly agreed. The reception is being held in Hartford. The Grandparents got us the Gold room. We agreed because we wanted room for everyone. We invited our family and friends. We even let our Grandparents invite some of their friends.

I was concerned when the snow started in Stars Hallow. Rory wasn't concerned she said the snow would make things even more prefect. Lorelei said good thing happened when it snowed. I was nervous as I waited.

Finally Cameron, Raphael, Jess and I took our places. I noticed everyone was wearing their heavy coats. Taylor had come through with heaters. Coming down the aisle was both sets of Grandparents.

Then I saw my parents and Lorelei. Funny enough my parents are finally coming through. They actually love Lorelei and Chris. They have helped us bridge the gap.

Next I saw Gigi coming down the aisle. She was so happy when Rory asked her to be a bridesmaid. Paris was the next one. I couldn't help thinking about to when Rory started Chilton. I was sure Paris never imagined being a bridesmaid in our wedding back then.

Lane was starting down the aisle. I was so glad I had gotten to know Lane and Zack. They had become my friends too. Little Kim was the last down the aisle before Chris and Rory. Kim is such a cutie she looks just like Lane.

I heard the bridal march. Waiting anxiously it felt like it took forever. I could see Chris and Rory. Rory looked beautiful. She had a mermaid style dress. I caught her smiling at me.

I honestly couldn't tell you much about the ceremony. I starred at my beautiful bride. I couldn't believe this woman was about to be my wife. The minister said I could kiss my beautiful wife.

(Rory's point of view)

I'm someone's wife. Mrs. DuGray is my name now. Tristan is my husband. As we drove to the reception we made out like teenagers. I was so glad we had the car on ourselves.

As we arrived at the ballroom I was simply amazed. It was all decorated in beautiful Christmas colors as I had asked. There were a lot of trees. They were all different shapes and sizes.

Tristan and I got to eat first. The food was so good. I hoped I wouldn't pop any buttons on my dress. Sookie and Luke had come together to make sure my wedding dinner was the best it could be.

"Hello everyone I'm Cameron Green. I'm Tristan's best friend well after Rory that is. I'm also the best man. Tristan and I met in military school. Tristan told me all about the girl of his dreams. He called her Mary. When I met Rory during the Challenge I knew she was prefect for Tristan. I am so honored to get to see your love grow. To Tristan and Rory." Cameron said as everyone's glasses clanked together.

"Hi there I'm Lane VanGerbig. I am Rory's best friend since we were five years old. Rory is the best person I've ever known. And in Tristan Rory has truly met a match. Now my band Hep Alien would like to play a song. This is dedicated to my best friend Rory and her new husband Tristan. To Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey." Lane said.

The band played with A little Help from My Friends. I knew the song well. It was one of my favorite Beatle's songs. Tristan held me close as we listened to it.

"Hi there I'm Lorelei Gilmore-Hayden. I'm Rory's Mommy and Tristan's new Mommy-in-law." Mom said making everyone laugh.

"I was given the task of picking Tristan and Rory's first dance song. After months of looking I finally found it. Tristan, Rory get your butts out to the dance floor. This is Thank you for Loving Me by Bon Jovi." Mom said smiling at us.

Tristan held me close as we danced. I had thought about telling him about his gift now. I decided to wait until we were alone. Tristan kissed me as the song ended.

"It's now time for the Father/Daughter dance. Rory picked I loved her first. Christopher please join Rory on the dance floor." Lane announced.

Dad and I talked quietly as we danced. Dad told me how proud he was of me. He said he ever felt he deserved me. I told Dad I loved him. Then he whispered that he loved me too and I would always be his baby girl.

Everyone started dancing the ballroom was full. We did a dollar dance. Tristan and I picked our favorite charities to give the money to. I danced with all the men from Stars Hallow. I danced with a ton of my Grandparent's friends.

Then I saw Logan, Finn, and Colin heading my way. They seemed to be fighting. Colin ran over to me. We started to dance and talk. He was being super nice. He kept saying hoe happy he was for me. I just smiled and returned the compliment.

"Kitten I have to cut in." Finn said pushing Colin out of his way.

"Hi Finn." I responded.

"Rory you make a lovely bride. I so wish we weren't married people." Finn said as I started giggling.

"Hello Ace." Logan commented as he cut in.

"Hello Logan." I responded.

"You're really married." Logan said more to himself than me.

"Yes I am." I responded.

"Are you happy?" Logan asked.

"Yes Logan I've never been happier." I answered.

"Then I am happy for you." He said.

"Thank you." I responded politely.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I cut in?" Jess questioned.

"Sure bye Ace." Logan said walking away.

"Thank you, thank you." I said hugging Jess.

"Well I do owe you a dance." Jess responded laughing.

"Huh?" I questioned confused.

"Prom." He simply answered.

"Well you can consider your debt paid in full." I responded.

"Ror I'm really happy for you. And I really like Tristan. I'm so glad were all friend." Jess said.

"Oh Jess thank you so much." I said.

A few hours later the reception ended. Mom and Dad agreed to take all the gifts to their house. We would be opening them the next day after our Christmas gifts. Tristan and I said our goodbyes to everyone. Mom had given us the best room at the Dragon Fly.

"Tristan I have a gift for you." I said as we finally settled into our room.

"Oh really?" Tristan asked smirking.

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Where is it?" Tristan questioned looking around.

"It'll be here in about eight months." I said laying my hand on my stomach.


	29. Chapter 29

Challenge

Ch. 29 Reunions

Author's Note: Thank you for all the support. Only one more chapter left. I will be starting new stories so I hope you'll check those out. This chapter is very short.

Cindy

[Three Months Later]

(Rory's point of view)

When Paris sucked me into helping plan the reunion I knew it would be crazy. Now it's two in the morning and I am working on seating chart. There is still so much to do. Tristan came and made me go to bed.

Our baby is getting bigger everyday. I'm now five months pregnant. Everyone was so happy for us. Mom had to be the happiest. She about did cartwheels she was so excited.

Tristan seemed nervous about the reunion. He said he had honestly planned not to see anyone but Paris and I from Chilton again. He said that those people don't know him. He only agreed to go so I wouldn't have to go by myself. Felt bad but I needed him there.

"Hello I'm Rory Gilmore-DuGrey." I said to the girl working the table.

"Hi there I'm Mindy Realazen here are your name tags. Paris is looking for you." The girl said looking scared.

"Great this is going to be a long night." I said.

"I'm going to get us drinks." Tristan said.

"I'll take a Sprite." I said as Tristan walked away.

I went to find Paris. She was completely flipping out. I felt bad for poor Doyle. I calmed Paris down and headed back to find Tristan.

I saw Bowman. He was talking to Tristan. Tristan looked really angry. I hurried over to them.

"Oh look there's Mary." Bowman said.

"Don't talk to her." Tristan said angrily.

"Guess she's not Mary anymore." Bowman said pointing to my belly.

"Shut up before I shut you up." Tristan yelled.

"Bowman leave us alone." I said grabbing Tristan's hand.

"Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey." Louise said approaching us.

"Hello Louise." I said.

"It's not Gilmore anymore." Tristan said.

"You got married?" Madeline questioned.

"Where have you two been? This was major Hartford news." Paris questioned.

"We both married rich Asian business men." Louise said.

"Well this is now Rory Gilmore-DuGrey." Paris said as I blushed.

"Holy Crow." Madeline said.

"You got married and she's pregnant." Louise said.

"Yes we did and yes I am." I said.

"This is just crazy." Madeline said.

"I was a bridesmaid." Paris said proudly.

"Pure insanity." Louise said.

"I have to go announce King and Queen." Paris said leaving us.

"So you're like actually husband and wife." Adeline said.

"Yes." I answered trying not to laugh.

"We better listen to Paris before she get's angry." Tristan said.

"Our King is Tristan DuGrey. And our Queen is Rory Gilmore-DuGrey." Paris announced.


	30. Chapter 30

Challenge

Ch. 30 Baby Lori

Author's Note: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. Thanksgiving was busy and then I become ill. I'm better now though. This is the end of this story. My next two stories will be a Criminal Minds story and a Law & Order SVU. I hope you'll check them out. Thank you for all the support. The ending is short.

Cindy

(Tristan's point of view)

Rory went into labor two days before her due date. I was relieved that Rory agreed to an epidural. She said that she had seen both Gigi's Mom and her own Mom go through labor. The nurse said it could be a while.

Rory was advised to try and sleep. After I gave her a back run she finally did sleep for a bit. I went and called our families and friends. Rory woke up as everyone started arriving.

Lorelei and Chris were the first ones to come back. Chris was having a really hard time seeing his little girl in pain. Chris offered to pick up some food for me. Lorelei stayed in the room while Gigi and Lane visited.

Richard and Emily arrived next. Lorelei left as my Grandparents and parents came in. Everyone cleared out for a while. Jess and Chrissie had come in. We were all talking when Rory's water broke. Jess quickly grabbed Chrissie hand and left.

Rory pushed for over two hours. Finally our daughter came into the world. She was screaming her head off. I could see she had a head full of hair. I saw Rory crying as the nurse handed her our daughter. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall as well.

"What's this little girl's name?" The nurse asked.

"Lorelei Lydia DuGrey." Rory announced proudly.

"Our little Lori." I said smiling.

"Okay Daddy it's your turn to hold her." Rory said.

I happily snuggled with me daughter. She was so prefect. Lori looks just as beautiful as her Mom. I never felt so protective in my life. I was a Daddy and Lori is my little girl.

(Rory's point of view)

Lori's a prefect little angel. I am so excited to be her Mommy. I felt lucky to have my Mom to help me especially the first few weeks. Lane had come shortly after that and helped too.

Today we are taking Lori to Stars Hallow. I knew she would be greeted as I was. I felt a little nervous. There would be a whole bunch of people. Lori slept the whole drive.

Mom, Dad, Gigi, and Dylan greeted us as we arrived at Luke's. Luke and Sookie approached us smiling. Miss Patty made her way over to us as Luke held Lori. Everyone started arriving to see Star Hollow's newest Princess. We got so many gifts.

Tristan and I were so exhausted as we made our way back to Mom and Dad's. Mom agreed to watch Lori for a while. Tristan and I happily went to sleep.

Two years later Tristan and I added a son to our family. Hayden Gilmore DuGrey was a very good kid. Tristan and I finally moved into a home right outside of the city. I got a job as a reporter of the Times. Tristan ended up adding two more bakeries.

I love my life. And I love my family. I never knew I could feel so complete inside. Tristan and our children bring me a joy like no other.


End file.
